The Little Witch
by AkashaXYami14
Summary: Katherine falls into her favorite story Black Butler. But as her witch character Katherine St. James also know as the Raven Witch will she be able to win over Sebastian her biggest crush? And will Ciel find some use to her and who is this Rosemary?


**Chapter 1: The Fallen Stars**

Kat had alway been one who was tidy and kept to herself. Living all alone in her school form with nothing but her cat Isabel who she nicknamed Izzy. She was late to one of her classes with Isabel safely in her arms. But today was not what it expected to be. She looked up at the night lot sky and saw a shooting star. As she stared at it in wonder the star deviated towards her which was unusual. She turned around to avoid it but as it crashed near here it's strong light made some sort of magic force enveloping in brightness. This wasn't just any star truth be told even though she didn't see it was an angel of sorts as she was dragged in falling farther into the pull of the light eventually falling unconscious.

Waking up to Isabel licking her face she moaned wondering what was going on. "Where are we Izzy? And what am I wearing?" She was by a pool of water and saw she was dressed in Victorian Era attire but much like her witch design she came up with for her favorite anime/manga Black Butler. She was known as the Raven Witch. A young girl of 14 with the mind of a college student who could speak to animals fluently. She mainly preferred cats above all else and she had made this version of herself, though in her world she was 24, with a major crush on her favorite character Sebastian Michealis. Oh he was so dreamy! Sure he was a demon but she didn't care. Wait what if she was really in this world she loved. She would faint if she saw Sebastian in person. "No Kat, he doesn't like crazy fan girls like Grell! Be calm collected and be yourself. He should like you anyway especially for being a cat person." She picked up Izzy and remembered in her characters bio she wrote that she transformed her cat into a person so that Ciel Phantomhive her second favorite character wouldn't be allergic to her. She kissed her cat on the nose this transforming her into a human and placing the collar on her that would magically keep her human.

"Mama? What should we do? And how?" Her black and white falling all over the place as her pretty dress held bells and bows all over it. She was supposed to be a beautiful gypsy dancer. Much like Esmerelda from the Disney movie. "We might be in Black Butler and I'm Katherine St. James aka the Raven Witch. Your Isabel St. James the cat I transformed into a dancin gypsy." She seem fine with that answer. As they continued there walk to find out where they were they heard a noise. They came upon the grounds of the Phantomhive estate. Kat was nearly squealing with joy at the fact that she was right. But suddenly she heard something in the air and voice yell. "Look out!" Both turning around the saw a statue sailing through the air towards them. Kat had one guess who threw that. "MAMA!" Isabel jumped in the way to protect her mistress! Using her power witch was a high pitched sonic scream she destroyed the statue to pieces. Finny who had thrown the statue by accident stood there in shock. "Good girl Izzy!" She patted the girl's head. "What's going on out here? And who is this?" Kat recognized the voice in an instant. She turned to see Ciel Phantomhive and right beside him Sebastian. She blushed at the sight of him in person. _"He's so much sexier in person! Oh sweet raven's feathers I just want to kiss him!"_ she felt her heart pound but pushed away the blush so as not to act like an idiot. "My name is Katherine St. James young lord. I do deeply apologize for trespassing on your beloved home." Isabel went up to the boy. She thought Ciel was the cutest thing. "Mama, are they who I think they are from the story?" Everyone was surprised at Izzy's use of the word Mama on a young 14 year old girl. "Yes, Izzy they are." That confused them but Izzy didn't push it further. She knew of her mistress' deep seeded crush on Sebastian. "What does she mean Katherine?" Kat looked at the boy. "Complicated Lord Ciel Phantomhive. And yes I know who you are your famous among all us nobles." It was true her character Kat was a rich noble witch. "Oh, then why are you here?" "We were lost. So sorry. But I could be of some use to you." Ciel arched an eye brow at the girl. "Y-Young master the gypsy girl would be good too! She screamed destroying the statue that almost killed them!" This Ciel was interested in. But he watch as Izzy walked up to Sebastian. She looked him over more then once. "Lady Izzy is something wrong?" She shook her head before returning to her mistress. "Mama, he smells different yet familiar. Why?" Kat whispers to her beloved pet that Sebastian adores cats beyond anything else. Isabel was happy and went and nuzzled Sebastian like a cat in front of them. "Eh?! What is she doing?!" Kat giggled at Ciel and Sebastian's confusion. "Isabel isn't just a girl. She's actual my pet cat that I transformed into a girl. That collar she wears keeps her human at all times unless taken off." Both were shocked at this. "Are you a-?!" "Witch yes, I am the Raven Witch. Also to let Sebastian know, I am a cat person. I am not one for dogs." Sebastian had started to pet Izzy's hair while he listened to Kat talk. A smile showed up on his face that he liked that about her and he took her hand and kisses it. "It's a pleasure my Lady Katherine to know you love the precious darlings." Kat smiled at him. "Of corse Sebastian and if you like you may play with Izzy all the time I do not mind." His eyes lite up when she said that. Ciel looked at Katherine thankful that she did that to her pet. "You may stay with me. You will be of some use to me." The two girls followed him Kat lingering on the hope that Sebastian may like her.


End file.
